Percival Mox
His Majesty, Percival Damocles Ultimatus Mox the First, is the current King of Kandarin and the first monarch of the Mox Dynasty, following the downfall of the Kandar Empire during the Raktuber Revolution of the Sixth Age. Born a noble of the Mox and Summerwyn bloodlines, Percival endured deep political persecution for most of his life, due to his parent's objections to the Blood and Vekon dynasties. Becoming an accomplished Hexhunter in his youth, Percival would be shaped as a leader through the degrading manipulation he was put under as a pawn of the original Immortues cult until freed after the Dark Schism. Driven to uplift those who had also been oppressed by a corrupt monarchy, Mox allied with the People's Revolutionary Council, the New Model Army, and foreign powers to lead a successful revolution in the Raktuber of Year Seven of the Sixth Age. With his ascension to King, the Kandar Empire was officially dissolved after several years of rule, though leaving the restored Kingdom of Kandarin rife with social and economic divisions, as well as deep political corruption. History Early Life The only child and son of Lord Wulfric Mox of East Ardougne and Lady Alexandra Mox (nee Summerwyn), Percival showed promise as a spellcaster from an early age and was enrolled to study in Yanhile’s Mages’ Guild. Aged Ten, Percival purchased his first wand from Aquilia Newshire. Percival would later further study the arcane arts with an apprenticeship at the Wizard’s Tower in southern Asgarnia. This inadvertently spared his life, as his mother and father are falsely accused of sedition by the newly-crowned Lord Russia soon after his departure. Percival would remain in Asgardia following the completion of his apprenticeship, earning a position as a junior Hexhunter: A group of Saradominist wizards tasked with the elimination of Dark Wizards and other “dark” supernatural beasts. Percival earned distinction amongst the Hexhunters when he duelled and defeated the notorious Danis Janastoke in a vicious duel in Draynor Market. This however attracted the attention of Immortues’ Necrolord, Fer ‘Ireth, who had placed Danis under the Imperius Curse to harvest individuals for his experiments, and had Percival kidnapped by Mephiles. Placed himself under the same possessive curse by his master Fer, Percival would abandon the Hexhunters and incited to return to Ardougne, now under the rule of Alexander Aerendyl I, to assume his late father’s lordship and wealth. Puppet of Sorrows Over the next 5 years, Percival was used to infiltrating the political circles of Ardougne, ensuring that Immortues acted with impunity within Kandarin and providing resources to the ancient order. At the breakout of the Dark Schism, Mephiles used his own powers to overrule the curse placed upon Percival, convincing him to become a double agent against Fer and Ares. Crucially, Percival was asked to be the cover and finance for the reconstruction of the Tower of Life as a magical fortress. During the final days of the schism, Percival was exposed by the actions of the Necrovitalita Cognito. The parasitic vine only attacked Ares, as it had been trained by its true master not to attack his allies, which including Percival. The pair engaged in a violent duel, but Percival was left quickly defenceless when his wand’s true allegiance was tested, rebounding his own spells and setting itself ablaze. Ares would leave Percival for dead as he murdered the vine and initiated a collapse of the cave network it inhabited, but was able to recover his wand and teleport out. Following Fer apparent death and Ares’ departure from Gielinor, the Imperius Curse was lifted and Percival was freed. Disillusioned with the world and feeling guilty for participating in the dark cult, Percival drowned several months in a range of expensive spirits and draughts, draining what remained of his inheritance while contemplating suicide. Mephiles eventually returned to Gielinor in the wake of Tuska and visited Percival at Mox Manor, finding him a hollow shell of his former self. Initially offering to repay Percival’s debts, the shambolic Lord took great offence at Mephiles’ offer and proceeded to rant his multiple objections directly into his face, then drawing his wand with the intention of killing him. Percival was quickly disarmed by Mephiles and placed under a sleeping charm for his own safety. Deciding that Percival has done more than enough to advance his cause, Mephiles used his abilities to alter Percival’s memories: removing all knowledge of himself, Fer, Ares, Immortues and the Paradigm, while also introducing false memories to fill in the details regarding his magical skills and the last few years of his life. Mephiles also takes the opportunity to sanctify Percival’s wand of it's rebounding curse, and finally, the administration of a vial of anima-laced water to limit the long-term damage caused by his alcoholism. Percival awoke five days later under the belief he suffered a head injury during an attempted robbery by highwaymen, and becomes reinvigorated when opening his mail, learning to discover he had received considerable returns on his family’s holdings, and that his outstanding debts had been absolved. Feeling relieved and unburdened, Percival turned his mindset into easing the burdens that had been placed onto Ardougne's citizenry by quick successions of royal dynasties. Prelude to Civil War Once back to fine health, Percival travelled south though Arenvale to Yanille and returns to the Mages’ Guild, where he offers to form and finance a new chapter of Hexhunters for the guild. Despite the generous offer, the guildmaster reluctantly declines on political grounds, explaining that any kind of offensive-capable force would be met with deep suspicion by the Imperial family, especially considering the head hexhunter would be from a noble family with convicted family members. This meeting was also eavesdropped by an imperial spy posing as a courier, who reported Percival’s proposal back to the Vekon-controlled throne. Returning back to East Ardougne, Percival was shocked to find his property being raided by the city guards, and himself wanted by the city guard for interrogation. Percival was forced to quickly flee the city, knowing full well he would meet the same fate as his parents if caught. Percival somehow managed to evade the city guard, but upon entering the small fishing village of Hemester, Percival was intercepted by an individual in blue robes and a silver hood: Nicolas de Vauman, Asgarnia’s spymaster. Escorted over to the Forester’s Arms in Seer’s Village, Nicolas and Percival would converse over some ales. Nicolas would discreetly inform Percival that the Imperials had been planning to seize the Mox family fortune for months, as well as the fortunes of many other loyal noble families, to fund an impending second invasion of Asgarnia. Dubious at first, Percival was convinced when Nicolas presented him with a letter confirming the orders, explaining that they executed the seizure early because of the spy’s report suggesting that Mox was preparing to move his financial assets outside Imperial control. Raktober Revolution Main article: ''History of Ardounge - Raktober Revolution Accession and Coronation Percival’s only act as Emperor Regent was to declare the dissolution of the Kandar Empire, reforming the empire back into a unified Kingdom and beginning the process of withdrawing from occupied territories. Upon doing so, he was declared as King of Kandarin and Archduke of Yanille. '- More to come' Equipment First Wand Crafted by Wandmaker Aquila Newshire in Yanhile’s Mages’ Guild when only 10 years old, Percival Mox’s first wand was 13 ½” long, made of Acacia wood, and had a core of Unicorn Hair. Aquila himself noted that the wand was “Always relaxed, yet supple enough for any occasion”. Percival used the wand proficiently throughout his younger years and famously used it to duel the dark wizard Danis Janastoke. Ultimately, Percival’s first wand was damaged beyond repair when he attempted to defend himself from being kidnapped by Mephiles, when his Air Wave attack rebounded back and snapped the wand in two. Percival kept the broken wand and returned to Aquila to seek its repair when indoctrinated. However, Aquila was dismayed to say that the unicorn hair core had already perished, essentially killing the wand. Percival later cremated the wand to prevent the remains being abused by potential enemies. Second Wand Following the loss of his first wand against Fer, Percival Mox received a new wand that was 11” long, made of rare Cypress wood, and possessed a Dragon Heartstring core. This was described by being a potent combination of wand core and wood, as well as being “firm and unyielding in its loyalties”. In truth the wand was loyal only to Fer himself, and was hexed to rebound in the event it was used against the true master or his apprentice. This was proven when Percival attempted to cast a Smoke Barrage during a duel with Ares Interpretum during the Dark Schism, only to rebound and set the wand itself ablaze. While being saved by being tossed into a nearby stream of water, the wand was permanently charred black. After Mephiles’ Paradigm won the Dark Schism, Mephiles used his power to remove the hex from the wand, permanently allying it with Percival as a sign of goodwill. Percival continues to use this wand today, often under his right sleeve with a wrist-mounted mechanism for drawing it rapidly. Royal Sword A ceremonial steel arming sword with a single emerald embedded at the base of the blade. It was taken from the Royal Armory during the revolution. Abilities Magical Skill Percival was an outstandingly talented wizard beginning in his youth while still a student. As an adult, Percival would become an extraordinarily powerful and accomplished dark wizard under the direct control of Fer ‘Ireth, being admired and feared by even others of outstanding magical talent. As a former member of Immortues (though under duress with the Imperitus Curse), Percival's already formidable abilities were further enhanced by ancient knowledge handed down from the ancient Zarosian Empire, allowing him to perform spells that would be more powerful than otherwise magically possible using modern techniques. While Mephiles suppressed this knowledge later using memory-altering magic, Percival’s muscle memory retained the precise movements used to enhance the traditional spellbook. *'Protego Infernus:' Percival’s most powerful offensive spell is the incarnation Protego Infernus, a powerful dark spell which is aligned with the basic element of Fire, catalyzed with Blood, Death and Chaos runes. Despite being considered “dark” by much of the Wizard’s community, Hexhunters were permitted to cast it. When cast, Protego Infernus creates a large protective wing of blue fire around the caster. The flames cast by this spell can be passed through without harm, but only by those who the caster believe to be of no harm. Anything else living that came into contact with the flames is violently ignited and incinerated to ash within moments. The flames can also be weaponized, being flung as tendrils to expand the ring’s radius, span around like a flaming lasso, or transitioned into a Fiendfyre construct which inherits the flame’s properties. Like many of Percival’s spells, Protego Infernus is too precise to be cast by hand alone or with staff and requires the use of a suitable wand. *'Fiendfyre:' Using the incarnation Viate Ignitis, Percival can enchant flames and grow them to immense size and heat, capable of destroying anything that isn’t specifically enchanted against fire or strong magic. These flames take the form of gigantic fiery beasts, hence the name. The form that Fiendfyre takes depends on the caster’s spirit form: a falcon in the case of Percival. Fiendfyre takes some sentience when conjured, therefore concentration is required to maintain control of the flames, or they may turn on the caster and consume them. As Fiendfyre uses an existing flame to be conjured, it inherits any magical properties the flames have (if at all). *'Protego Horribilis:' A powerful defensive charm, Protego Horribillis uses concentration to produce a wide-spanning shield to deflect all manner of spells. Percival notably used this during the Battle for Ardougne, shielding most of the revolutionaries from magical bombardment. *'Legilimency:' As an experienced Hexhunter, Percival was trained and licenced to use Legilimency on uncooperative Dark Wizards during interrogation. Percival was considered competent in the art but personally found it distasteful to invade anyone’s mind. The sensation of merging minds forcefully was unpleasant and described as “being forced to jump down an endless, pitch-black well”, and would feel physically sick following the process of untangling minds. Legilimency could also be performed on objects possessed with sentience above a certain threshold, to track who had used them recently. This lesser form had not had the same impact, as it was far less invasive as on fully sentient beings. *'Oculomancy:' As a Hexhunter, Percival was trained to resist Legilimency on his own mind, so to prevent fellow Hexhunters being compromised should he be captured and interrogated. *'WIP - More to be added.''' Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Modern Magic user Category:Kandarin Category:Immortues Category:Dark Magic user